Love is a Terrible Thing
by SpacePirateGirl
Summary: Wallowing in guilt while Sasuke learns in Otogakure, Tenten finally discovers whom she truly loves. But happiness vanishes when Sasuke is captured by a mysterious person. Things are only bound to grow complicated. Full summary inside. SxT. One-sided NxT.
1. Friendship's Last Hold is Weak

**Full Summary: As children, they played. As teenagers, they loved. Oblivious to a trap set by her childhood friend, Tenten is captured by Orochimaru and forced to help him with his evil plot. Three years later with Orochimaru dead, Sasuke brings Tenten off on a journey to help find his revenge. But things never go as planned when Sasuke himself is captured by a mysterious person, and Tenten is sent on a wild goose chase to find him. Will their love eventually win out, despite the lies Sasuke's kidnapper is feeding them? Or will they fail to win against the odds?**

* * *

**There was a thing** as mysterious and as beautiful as time itself. One could hear it calling from deep within the depths of his soul. This feeling strengthened as it lasted the pain of time's hurtful teeth.

Full of twists and turns as complex as a canyon's layers, it could sweep someone off his feet—to be caught or to eternally fall into the abyss. The feeling was overwhelming and large. Weaker ones would perish at its force. Stronger ones would long to become even stronger.

And if one succeeded in returning the feelings forever yonder, he would be happy.

Very few could succeed. Because fate controls the outcome. And fate is decided by a great many things—including time.

* * *

_Will someone catch me as I fall?_

* * *

Love is a Terrible Thing  
By SpacePirateGirl

* * *

Chapter I  
Friendship's Last Hold Is Weak

* * *

OOO Present Time: September 5th OOO

_(Normal POV with Tenten)_

The brown leaves fell to the ground. Autumn had arrived. The season was gorgeous, beautiful, yet not spring. Spring was when new life was created, when things began anew. The season of fall was when everything died—when it "fell."

Sasuke was lost, deep within autumn, deep within the very thing he had sworn to destroy. How many times had he promised to avenge his clan? How many times had she watched as he failed and failed? She only wanted to see him succeed. But one _never_ received what they wanted, right?

Wrong.

Tenten wouldn't let Sasuke's promise crumble as the leaves did under her feet. Tenten _refused_ to let this one desire, this one wish, vanish before their eyes. Sasuke needed to be saved, and she would save him.

If only . . . If only things hadn't happened the way they had.

If only she'd been smarter, and hadn't made foolish mistakes that imprisoned her from preventing misery. She could have saved him before he had ever needed to be saved.

If only . . . she had known she loved him from the very start.

OOO Nine years ago: March 22nd OOO

_(Tenten's POV)_

_Today was the second day for second-year ninja in training. Today would also be the first day for the first-year students, whereas yesterday was the introduction ceremony. I knew that this year would be quite the same as last year . . . People making fun of my hair, my looks, my name._

_After all, what parents named their own child Tenten? What kind of a name was that? And as for the hair, I had tried putting it in several different ways. It never seemed to work up or down. And so I cut it short, and left it barely below my ears. At least, it wouldn't get in my way. Besides, I wasn't the prettiest girl in the bunch. In fact, I came closer to the more ugly looking._

_I was only a tiny girl, yet I loved running. Most seven-year-olds were beginning to grow tired of always racing, always climbing, always running. At least, the ones I knew. They were more interested in the boys of the academy whereas I never really cared._

_I just wanted to run around everywhere._

_People thought I was a joke of a girl who didn't love boys but loved running. My female classmates always made fun of me. Even the boys didn't particularly like me because I wasn't that pretty._

_Last year I had always made sure to leave at the last minute to go to the academy so that I wouldn't run into my classmates on the streets. Though I could take most of them individually, I didn't really have the guts to try attacking four or five at once. Besides, that only gave me another excuse to run to school. I hated being late, so I made it a game to try to beat my record of getting from home to school._

_It was about a mile, and I could run it in no more than eight minutes at the moment, but I was trying to get under seven. Little did I know that this day would be the day I met someone who loved running, possibly even more than me.  
_

OOO Five Years Ago: October 8th OOO_  
_

_(Tenten's POV)_

_We were sitting by the waterfall, Sasuke and I. This was our last day going to school together for the year. I had started earlier than most—when I was six. So though I was Sasuke's age, I would graduate a year before him and become a Genin. But there was still one more year left._

_"Sasuke, let's make this last year our best one, okay?" I asked hopefully._

_He shrugged._

_Although it had been a long time since I had heard about the deaths of his family, he still seemed lonely and unwilling to talk very much. Maybe he was just going through "hormones," something where one went through drastic changes. I didn't know much about those, but my legal guardian said I was going through them, too._

_Besides, three years was plenty of time to mourn for family members, wasn't it? I bit my lip resentfully. "Sasuke, is this about your broth—"_

_I found myself pressed up against the cliff next to the waterfall, gasping for breath as he had his hands around my neck._

_"Don't you ever mention him again," he whispered with remarkable volume. "Got it?"_

_I couldn't breathe. I couldn't answer._

_His grip on my neck tightened. "Got it?" he demanded again._

_I nodded as best I could until he released me, and I crashed to my knees. Once I got the precious air to enter my lungs again, I looked up at Sasuke fearfully. He had resumed his spot of sitting on a rock, staring at the water crashing down beside us._

_Rubbing my neck with a hand, I sat next to him nervously. Today was the day I had promised to ask him something really important. But after what had just occurred, I wasn't sure of the answer anymore. To be truthful, I felt like crying. The only thing driving them back was my need to appear strong in front of Sasuke—just for today._

_"Um, Sasuke?" I asked quietly, fearing his reaction._

_"What?" His voice was irritated, but at least, he had acknowledged me._

_"Uh . . . Do you think things will stay the same?" I asked miserably. The doubts had been clawing at my mind, and I had heard a true friend was one who would give me confidence when I felt lost. Besides, he wasn't acting the same as usual, and I needed to make sure they were still friends.  
_

_The words seemed to torment Sasuke as if some hidden memory was hurting him over and over. "No," he answered finally, "things are never the same."_

_Tears sprang to my eyes. "Wh-what?" I jumped of the rock, away from him, and stared at him in surprise. This was not Sasuke! He was being so rude, ever since I had mentioned his brother._

_"I said things are never the same," he repeated coldly._

_"Oh." I couldn't say much else. His words had broken my heart. "Um . . . Sasuke?"_

_He eyed at me impatiently. "What now? I have to go soon."_

_"Well, I . . ." I attempted a half-smile weakly, but it disappeared when Sasuke made an irritated gesture. "I wanted to ask you if . . . Well . . ." Why couldn't I just get the words out? "Do you think Neji will ever like me?" Sasuke would know what I meant. I had loved Neji from the moment I saw him, and had told the Uchiha everything. "You think I should ask him?"_

_I wouldn't have asked him if I had the courage to go up to Neji myself. But even I, a complete tomboy, would never do something like that._

_He finally answered, but it was nothing like what I had expected. If only I had realized how much saying Neji's name hurt him. If only I had truly known what "hormones" really were. But I was still a child, still eleven years old. I didn't notice things like that until much later in my life—a life full of regrets. "How would I know?" Sasuke said bitterly as if he envied something about what I said. "Ask him yourself." Sharp and angry.  
_

_When I heard what he said, I ran away, never wanting to hear his perfect voice ever again. But the next day I couldn't help but return to following him around, acting as though he was nicer than he really was. Without a friend, I felt helpless. And Sasuke was the only one I knew who didn't tease me about who I was.  
_

OOO Three years ago: September 2nd OOO

_(Tenten POV)_

As a little girl, I would play with flower petals, tossing one and claiming yes, then tossing another and claiming no. When I reached the last petal and stared as it flew to the ground, I would have discovered my answer.

But I was no longer a little girl. I dealt with things by acting, not guessing. Neji Hyuga was standing in front of me, watchful with his light, lavender eyes. I couldn't bring my mouth to speak. I couldn't move at all.

"What is it, Tenten?" he asked finally, hoping to start a conversation.

How could I start? How could I even _begin_ to describe emotions I had felt for years, even since I met him? "Um . . ." I began. A strange sense of uneasiness clutched my stomach, and I remembered my most dreaded question: what if he did not return the feelings as I hoped?

"Go on," he urged. I knew he had no idea what I could be asking, which only made the uneasiness clutch my stomach more tightly.

I couldn't even recognize my surroundings. All I could see was his patient face, awaiting my words. "I—" My teeth sank into my lip before I realized I couldn't talk anymore. I stopped biting my lip. "I wanted to tell you something important," I managed to say.

"Yes," Neji agreed.

After I recounted my words, I struggled not to hit myself in the face. Hadn't what I just said already been made perfectly clear? By my actions, Neji would only assume this was important . . .

"I have to go, Tenten," my teammate said, and he began walking slowly away.

This was it. Now or never. "You've always been here for me, even when no one else was," I explained slowly, suppressing the adrenaline rushing through my fingertips, begging for me to run. "You and I have always called each other best friends, and . . ."

Neji stopped and turned his head back to listen. "And?"

"And I just wanted to say . . ." I paused, nervously twiddling my fingers. "To say that . . ." I repeated. What would his answer be? "That I love you so much, Neji!" I burst out, almost allowing tears to stream down my face.

Neji's white eyes stared at me in silence, in blankness for a long time.

I could almost feel a burden lifting itself from my shoulders, no longer plaguing me with doubt. The die were cast . . . I stood, patiently waiting for him to say something. Looking to the huge moon above my head, I blinked as the white light shone in my eyes. Fear no longer touched me.

"Tenten . . ."

He was finally responding! What would he say?

"I'm sorry, Tenten," he continued, "but I do not feel the same."

For a moment, his words did not reach my mind. For a moment, he was speaking a different language that I couldn't understand. For that single moment, the adrenaline won over.

I ran.

Tears gushed down my face, and once again, I could no longer see or hear anything. Only steady taps from my feet, the same feet racing to get away—one step and another rang loudly in my ears. I could no longer hear Neji behind me, yelling for me to stop. I had no control; my body had decided I was in danger and had chosen to run far away. Neji was nowhere even close to me anymore. I was too fast.

"Where are you going?" a familiar voice demanded. It was not Neji, I would have known if it was. But it _was_ someone I knew . . . Someone I hadn't heard for a long time. Someone I had promised never to see again . . . Who? Maybe I would have figured it out if my soul hadn't been shredded to pieces.

I stopped running and glanced back, but the teenager's face was hidden in shadows. I didn't know who he was, and I had no way of finding out.

"Where are you going?" he repeated in that so familiar voice, deep and dark and cold.

I shrugged before realizing I was in the moonlight. This familiar stranger could see rarely fallen tears streaking down my face. I knew he wouldn't take a shrug for an answer. "I don't know where I'm going," I elaborated.

"It's the middle of the night," he told me as if I didn't already know. "You should be asleep. What are you doing?"

He was asking personal questions, but I didn't care. My life was nonexistent, ever since Neji had broken my heart. I had known it would be broken from the beginning, but knowing in advance didn't ease my pain. "I was training . . . _He_ was going to walk me home, but . . ." I didn't have the heart to continue or even mention Neji's name.

Still somehow he understood what I was trying to say, whoever he was. "You're on the road leading out of the village," he stated suddenly as if he were some police officer chiming off my criminal rights. "You don't want to be heading this way."

I shook my head in confusion, rather than disagreement. I had no clue where I was _supposed _to be going. I only wanted to get away.

The figure stepped forward slightly and held out a hand. I still could not see him. My vision was blurry with tears. "I'll take you home," he said emotionlessly.

I took his hand without hesitation, and finally I could breathe again. He had saved me from my plunge into nothingness, rescued me from the perpetual darkness entering my mind. And I didn't even know who this person was.

He led me in silence, somehow knowing the way to my house. I didn't bother to wonder why. It was late, and I was tired, tired from rejection, tired from tears. Minutes passed, and I found myself at my doorstep, a light turning on when it sensed movement.

Abruptly I could no longer feel his hand in my grasp. He was leaving me all alone to fall again! "Wait!" I called out, realizing he had only taken a few steps away.

He glanced back at me, his onyx eyes, the opposite shade of Neji's, staring me down. His raven hair framed his face perfectly and blew in the gentle breeze. Uchiha Sasuke.

My mouth hung open when I finally identified him. What was he doing, helping a stupid girl like me, a girl whom he hated with a passion? "Sasuke?" I asked for need of clarification. The past didn't stop me as old feelings rushed into my heart.

"I have to go," he responded coldly, impatiently.

I shook my head. He couldn't leave me like this! Not again! "No!"

"Get some rest," he commanded before turning away.

Thoughts and facts clicked in my head, and I suddenly realized what _he_ was doing up all night, how _he_ had "happened" to be on the sole road out of the village to save me, and why _he_ seemed so urgently leaving me.

I ran to him quickly, hoping he would stop, change his mind, elude from his plan for my sake. Why now? Why would he leave at the time I needed him most? Why had he even led me home in the first place? "Sasuke, why?" I asked simply.

He ignored me and kept walking away, back to where he had come from.

"Sasuke, why?" I repeated. "Why did you—"

"Go back home."

I stopped in my tracks, stunned as he continued to leave. Hesitantly, I spoke, draining any emotion from my voice: "You're leaving the village." It was a statement, not a question.

His feet continued to take steps away, far from my reach.

"To Orochimaru," I continued emotionlessly.

He still took his meaningful steps away.

"I won't see you again," I concluded sadly.

He stopped but never looked back. "Go home," he said again. "This is a new beginning for the both of us—for everyone."

His words made sense. I looked up at the moon, the same way I had when Neji had rejected my confession of love. I could no longer be friends with Neji anymore. It would hurt far too much. My life had just taken a new beginning. A new beginning . . .

When I looked back to Sasuke, he was gone.

He was gone.

I sank to my knees with no one their to stop my plummet to the ground. Sasuke Uchiha had saved me from most of the fall, but now I was alone to deal with the rest of it.

My dream of Neji was gone.

Sasuke was gone.

I was alone.


	2. In the Depths of Darkness

**Some people believe that **this feeling comes at first site. Otherwise, the feeling is not true and strong, as far as they know. Those people are the ones who always fail and fall with their feelings throughout their lives.

Just as time can pass by, this feeling can grow steadily, occasionally speeding, and sometimes gradually slowing, due to one's surroundings. As time hastens, this feeling slows down, and as time slows, this feeling quickens. When the two in question are together, it is perpetually everlasting.

But when they are without each other and utterly lost, this feeling is nonexistent. This feeling disappears, leaving no solid traces of ever surviving. There only traces of its presence are found in the heart.

* * *

_Will You Come For Me?_

* * *

Love is a Terrible Thing  
By SpacePirateGirl

* * *

Chapter II  
In the Depths of Darkness

* * *

OOO Present Time: September 5th OOO

_(Tenten's POV)_

I was never shy of true love's first kiss. I was always anything but shy—loud, mocking, boyish. I always strode straight out into the center of things, instead of staying back and waiting things out. Proceeding cautiously just wasn't my thing. It had always been Sasuke's.

If I had been shy, been shy and hesitated, things would have ended up much differently. Maybe I would have known I loved Sasuke. Maybe I would have escaped the mess I brought myself into all those three years ago. Maybe Sasuke's life wouldn't be on the edge of someone's _mood_.

But no one could change who they were. In fact, I was _still_ anything but shy—racing after Sasuke's captor like some mad mother chasing after her stolen child. Konoha was nearby, and I could have very well asked them for help. But I wouldn't risk getting sent to prison as a rogue ninja. I was Sasuke's only chance, after all.

_**At dawn, you may find Sasuke awaiting you near the entrance of the Hidden Waterfall Village.**_

The first note. It had only led me to another note . . .

_**Search at the bars of Iwa in the Earth Village. Sasuke might be waiting for you.**_

The second note—to a bunch of lecherous ninja, wanting me in more ways than one, and then finally to another note.

_**Tomorrow night, you will find me waiting for you where the North base of Otogakure used to be. If I am in a good mood, Sasuke will be alive and ready for you.**_

That had not gone well. My temper was also a problem, and had put the enemy in a _very _bad mood. I hadn't found Sasuke that night. But that was a different story . . . Now I had found the most recent note flung at me with a Kunai knife while I was making a fire to camp.

_**After dark, meet me east of the Valley of the End on top of the highest hill. Maybe then, I will return Sasuke to you. Depending on my mood, you'll find him dead or alive.**_

So he had created a wild goose chase. I was exhausted going from one place to another, and soon he might capture _me_, as well. I was tired of his little game, but one missed location or one bad temper could mean the end of Sasuke's life. Like before, I was Sasuke's only chance.

And this man who had captured Sasuke . . . He had made it very obvious that he _wanted_ me to play his game—and me alone. As long as he enjoyed me scurrying about from country to country, Sasuke would be all right. And as long as Sasuke was all right, I still had a chance to save him.

OOO Three Years Ago: September 3rd OOO

_(Tenten's POV)_

I could only imagine how abandoned Sakura felt. Rumors and stories had reached my ears throughout the next morning, and I realized after Sasuke had left me, he had run across Sakura who had been waiting for him all along on the road out of the village.

The rumors claimed she had announced her love for him, and that he had left her, rejected her.

Two hearts had been broken on the night of that full moon.

I had also heard that Nej_—he_ had left to bring Sasuke back to the village, along with Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, and Naruto. From the moment I heard the news, I knew they would never make it back. Sasuke had been determined the night before; Sasuke had seemed as if he was prepared for a fight.

I could only hope that my friends would make it back in time, even if I refused to merely think of one of those friends.

For hours I sat around doing absolutely nothing, but then I felt hunger grip my stomach. I didn't really want to eat, but my stomach's growling was annoying when I was trying to sit in silence. I grabbed just simple bread, and ate tiny pieces gradually. My mind was too numb to eat quicker. I just wanted to stop the rumbling in my stomach. And after a few minutes, the bread was gone. Not very healthy—but it would suffice.

Finally I found myself leaving my apartment and going outside. The sun nearly blinded my eyes, and I kept my gaze downcast on the road I was following. I didn't even know where I was going, but my feet were leading me somewhere.

Sasuke Uchiha, the one I had promised to never even glance at again, was gone forever. Would I ever see him again to apologize, to fix every wrongdoing I had done to him? I needed his forgiveness, the only drive keeping me going.

My feet stopped, and the lack of movement made me feel lost and helpless. When I glanced up to see where I was, I found myself near the academy school. I remembered the days when Sasuke and I were still in the academy, memories which I had locked inside of me, afraid to go through ever again. Though I had still been his age, I had gone to school a year before him and had soon graduated before him, as well.

My gaze turned to the side, and I saw the tree that had meant something to us back then. The tree that was still standing, still the same as it had always been, the same small crevice that we had always hidden notes for each other in. Our classes weren't always at the same time, and so if one of us couldn't see the other for a day, we would put a note in this tree. The only difference now was how I was so much taller, and was staring down at the crevice rather than looking _up_ at it. I missed those days . . .

Merely looking at the tree gave me the smell of fresh noodles that I had always eaten for lunch back then and the rice that Sasuke had always eaten. We had loved this tree—until everything had changed.

Suddenly I crashed to my knees, and clutched my heart. Something was tugging at it, something sharp. I had felt it, ever since Sasuke had left, but it hadn't been too bad until now. Pain ripped through me, though I wasn't sure if it was a real injury or not.

The pain_ felt _real. But I still couldn't be sure.

"Ack!" I screamed as the pain intensified. What was this? Why did I feel such a thing this strong tugging at at my heart?

"Tenten!" called somebody who was going down the path. The pain clouded my mind, and I couldn't decipher whose voice it belonged to. "Tenten!" the voice yelled again. They had knelt down next to me.

The tug wore down while my breathing became heavy. I finally brought my eyes to the person who had a hand on my back—Sakura. Her emerald orbs were concerned, though they also were red and puffy as if she had been crying. At the sight of her, more pain clung to my heart, though this time it wasn't a tug. I felt jealousy. I knew why the feeling had came, too, even though I would never hurt her feelings over this. The tug returned, and I felt myself gasping for breath.

"What's wrong, Tenten?" Sakura asked quietly, patiently.

I shook my head. "Nothing. I don't know." Was the pain real or not? Was I imagining this?

Finally the pain subsided. Sakura helped me up, and we began walking on the path together, closer and closer to the ninja academy.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, her voice full of doubt and worry.

The tug was merely static in the background now. I could ignore it. "Yeah. I'm good." I paused, glancing at her face curiously, but then continued. "Why were you around here anyway?"

I saw her bite her lip as if she were hiding tears. "I was just . . . reminiscing the past, you know?"

Yes, she knew. Just as bad as I had felt before, Sakura's wide green eyes had collapsed in pain. Sasuke's number one lovers of all time and even to those who hardly knew him had been hit hard by his absence. Everyone in Konoha had heard of Sasuke, and everyone admired his skill. But now they admired a coward, a coward who had left the village, bent on revenge and power.

I _had_ admired that hero, but after one fateful day when I had discovered who he really was, I had lost any appreciation of him. I finally brought my thoughts back to Sakura, and realized she had been talking for a while now.

" . . . did he have to leave?" Sakura asked sadly. "I mean, he had everything here! Everything! Why did he go? Orochimaru's evil! So evil . . . Does Sasuke want to become evil, too—"

I stopped her outburst of rage by saying, "Why do you still like him so much? If he left, then there's nothing _to _like."

Sakura sighed in frustration. "No, he's just confused," she said in his defense. "I wish . . . I wish Naruto and I could have . . . become friends with him sooner. Then maybe this wouldn't have happened."

I struggled not to retort because I knew things Naruto and Sakura never knew. I knew things that Sasuke hardly even knew about himself. He was beautiful on the outside, yet a monster on the inside. He was awful, and I was never surprised he had left for Orochimaru—it had only been a matter of time. But Sakura wouldn't understand. She would deny what I said because she would think I had no idea who Sasuke truly was. So I kept silent.

The depressed look reappeared in Sakura's eyes, and she changed the subject. "So how are Rock Lee and Neji doing?"

"Fine—" Wait. Neji. Neji. No, not Neji. I suddenly regretted that I hadn't eaten anything. Maybe if I wasn't so hungry I would have been able to rid myself of this urge. Why did she have to bring up Neji?!

I felt sick.

"Tenten, are you all right? What's wrong? Is it your chest again?" Sakura rambled on, asking questions.

I was certain my face was green by now. I could hardly even move for fear of feeling even more nauseous than I already was. "F-fi-fine," I mumbled, nearly succumbing to the desire of my stomach.

"Tenten?" She didn't believe me.

"Um . . . L-listen, I . . . got to go. B-bye," I managed to get out before I nearly jumped into the foliage surrounding the academy, and knelt down beside a bush. Then I let my vomit exit my mouth, painfully since I had hardly anything to throw up.

Why had he rejected me? Why had _Neji_ rejected me? We had everything! We completed each other!

The truth was I understood Sakura's dilemma. No matter how many times Neji was cold or rude or if he even just hurt my feelings, I could never blame him. I had to defend him when everyone else doubted him. Just as Sakura would never give up defending Sasuke.

Neji . . .

Feeling like such an idiot, I vomited again.

"Tenten?" Sakura still hadn't left. I felt her presence straight behind me.

_Damn it!_ I cursed, hoping my mind would cast her away.

Why had Sasuke left me? Why hadn't he taken me along, even if I had refused? Why?

The tugging enhanced, and it tore my already broken heart to shreds. My thoughts were again centered on Neji. I couldn't believe myself. I had torn any hope at relationship apart, just from wanting more! What was wrong with me? My heart was in pain!

"Sasuke," someone whimpered.

I hardly recognized the voice that had called his name. I had been thinking Neji, so it couldn't have been me. Sakura wouldn't have said Sasuke out of the blue like that. But nobody else was here . . . Who was the one whose voice needed Sasuke desperately and endlessly, just as I thought I needed Neji?

I didn't know, for darkness spread across my vision. And I fell to the ground, hearing Sakura call out my name billions of times. I found myself swimming in darkness, in emptiness.

Later when I awoke, I found myself in a hospital bed with an IV attached to me. The walls were a pure white, and so were the bed sheets and the pillows. I felt engulfed in white when only before I had been surrounded by black.

The slight tug was still there. It wasn't going away, I realized, not until I figured out what it wanted . . . I tried to remember why it had gotten stronger at certain times, and as I recounted each situation I realized the similarity. At first, I had believed it to be Neji, but he had only caused it once. Every time I felt in pain, Sasuke had been in my thoughts.

Had I been the one to call Sasuke's name before I had fainted?

No, I couldn't still have feelings for him. Not after what had happened.

_I won't explain it to you._

The words stung, and I clenched my eyes shut, whimpering.

_You wouldn't understand._

My hands clutched the bed sheets harder.

_I can't stay with you._

I shut off that voice in my head as my heart was nearly yanked out of my chest. Then I carefully detached the IV from my body, and found my clothes folded on an adjacent chair. I changed quickly after making sure the door was closed. Then I ran. I wouldn't have been leaving if I didn't know my condition. I had only vomited because of Neji, and the wound to my heart was imaginary—only my thoughts could cause that pain.

Sasuke had never explained what had happened to me—not once. And now he was gone while his friends were on a mission to bring him back. They would fail, I knew, but I wasn't going to try bringing him back. I was going to come _with _him. Then I would have my answer.

Nobody noticed me as I left the hospital. Only surprised or angry glances were thrown at me as I zipped down the road leading out of the village. Panting heavily, I stopped halfway there. _Think first, Tenten_, I ordered. _I can't just go off to some place that I don't even know. I have to pack first. What if I get lost trying to find Sasuke?_

Reluctantly my feet turned back, and I ran to my apartment, once again ignoring the glances sent at me. I burst through the door to my room after sprinting a flight of stairs. Then I gathered up a bit of food that was quick to make, a spare change of clothes—surely I wouldn't be lost for more than two days—and then I reached for my weapon pouch.

I opened it to check for necessary weapons, but instead I found a small piece of paper sticking out.

It was a note. I read it once I recognized the handwriting—Sasuke's.

_**I know you'll be looking for me. In case somebody else finds this, I won't tell you the location of Otogakure in this note, though I will tell you in another one. If you remember anything about our past, then you'll know where to look.**_

Dumbfounded, I stared at the note for at least a minute before I came to my senses. Sasuke . . . _wanted_ me to come for him?

No matter how much I hated him, no matter how painful that tug on my heart was, I _couldn't_ disobey him. He was my only hope left. Neji had abandoned me. I had no one else.

But where would he hide another note?

The tree near the academy.

Grabbing my things and preparing to leave, I soon left my apartment again only to arrive at the ninja academy near that tree in which we had left notes for each other, where we had eaten lunch together so long ago.

I reached into the hole and found what I was looking for—a small slip of paper. I read it quickly.

_**If you're reading this, you must be serious about finding me. In that case, you must go alone. If I see one person following you, I'll have to kill that person. And you. Please don't make me do that. On the back of this note, I've put the location of the base they've decided to take me to. Hurry. In two days I'll be leaving this location and won't have a way to contact you. **_

_**I'm sorry.**_

I was about to turn the paper to look at the back when the last line caught my eye. He was sorry? For what? He could be sorry for a lot of things, but knowing him, I understood he would have made it obvious why he was apologizing. Then what . . . It was no matter. I needed to get to him before the two days were up.

This time, I didn't run—I sprinted as fast as humanly possible. Sasuke was just out of my reach now, the one person left whom I could partially trust. Looking on the note for the location of Otogakure, I headed in the right direction. Hope burned inside of me that this would work out. Tsunade would realize I was missing, but then again, she didn't have any ninja to really send after me. And from the way Sasuke had put it in his notes, Orochimaru had no idea that I was coming—which could be dangerous.

I hardly cared though. The tug pulling my heart had subsided as soon as I was on the road to see Sasuke. I didn't understand what it meant, but I knew one thing. My heart needed me to figure out this whole mess. And soon.


	3. They Meet Together Yet Are Apart

_**A/N: Hey, everyone. I guess I should clear up a few things. First, I've been camping, I've also caught a cold, so sorry if I haven't replied to PMs related to this story. The second thing I need to say is about the story. Since there was confusion I should have cleared up earlier like this, I decided just to do it now. :-) This story has 3 different time-lines--one where Sasuke is captured, one where Sasuke is with Orochimaru during the time gap, and one way back during academy days. While Tenten is trying to save Sasuke from his unknown captor, she is also remembering the days when Sasuke was with Orochimaru, and in that time-frame, she had been having flashbacks of academy days. Hopefully that made sense. I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**_

* * *

**This feeling was unknown** to most. Intoxicating. It could rip one to shreds when he was already broken. This feeling could build one up when he already felt as high as possible.

Sometimes to succeed with this feeling, one had to succumb to his heart, follow the tide wherever it led him. Otherwise, he would plunder into oblivion.

But at other times there was another factor—the opposite of this feeling. This opposite was cold, dark. It played a tremendous role in controlling, manipulating. It could exploit, steal, and harm.

Its victims would lose each other for it, would fail for it. This opposite was hatred. Hatred would always kill _its _opposite. In its rage, no one could control it.

* * *

_Will forgiveness find its way to me?_

* * *

Love is a Terrible Thing  
By SpacePirateGirl

* * *

Chapter III  
They Meet Together Yet Are Apart

* * *

OOO Present time: September 5th OOO

_(Sasuke's POV)_

Itachi had always called me naïve.

At that moment, _anyone_ would have called me a fool. I was dumb enough to find myself captured—captured by the associate of the very one I needed to destroy. Why hadn't I been thinking straight? If I had thought for just one moment that somebody could be preparing an ambush, maybe I would have escaped sooner.

Itachi had always called me naïve.

At least, Tenten was safe.

My hands ached from the ropes binding them together, and my legs were completely numb. I was bruised all over, from head to toe, and one tiny movement could send my body spiraling in pain. Basically _everything_ hurt. With my right eye facing the dirt, and my left one most likely black and ugly, I could see nothing. Despite how it hurt worse than Hell possibly could, I rolled over to the other side to see my surroundings. My left eye soon faced the dirt instead.

Grass covered the ground in front of me. Sunlight streaked across my line of vision, and I winced at the brightness. My eyes were not accustomed to such light.

_(Normal POV with Sasuke)_

"Enjoying the view, are you?" taunted an old and rusty voice from behind him. He felt a foot place itself on his bruised shoulder, and he covered up a flinch. "I asked you a question, Sasuke," he reminded coldly.

Even at the mercy of his "mood," Sasuke refused to answer.

"Oh, I see," his captor said, pulling his foot away from Sasuke's back, which was never a good sign.

Sasuke braced himself for the impact.

"You can't even see the view, can you?" he whispered, his voice dark and tormenting. "Well, maybe you'll see it now!"

The figure had surely kicked him, for he felt himself cough out blood, even as he went rolling sideways. His bruised body screamed in protest, but with tied up hands and numb legs, there was nothing he could do. But finally his rolling began to stop.

He knew it couldn't be over yet. This was too easy. To his horror, right when he was almost stopped, he felt himself speed up, not because of another kick, but . . . because the slope had grown to be downhill.

The hill was steep. He knew that from how his body remained in air for a few seconds in mid-roll before he crashed back down to the bumpy terrain. At that moment, he wanted to die, the pain hurt so badly. Surely he was covered in another layer of bruises.

How far down would the hill take him?

His question was answered when his chest collided with something solid. More blood spewed out of his mouth, and he couldn't breathe. He gasped for air desperately until he felt less winded. Slowly his right eye opened to see what had stopped his fall.

Following the brown, woody trunk up to green, he realized he had hit a tree. He had been lucky. His head could have easily been smashed, instead of his ribs. He knew his captor was steadily approaching him from atop the hill. He knew he would be forced to walk all the way back up for the third time, just because he hadn't answered a silly question.

Maybe next time he would answer the stupid question, drop his facade of firmness. His will was fracturing as time pressed on.

But that was not all of the bad news. His captor had been leading him around many places, as if he was being followed—or worse, _forcing_ someone to follow him. This man had shown a keen sense on how to manipulate emotions. Perhaps, he already knew that Sasuke loved Tenten. Perhaps, he was using Sasuke to get _her_.

This was a dangerous scenario—one that could have been easily avoided if he hadn't been so naïve.

He felt rough hands grab his shoulders and haul him up to his feet. The first time, his knees gave out on him, and he found his stomach collide with a solid foot. The second time, he was sure to lock his knees before he was dragged up the hill again.

Yes, he was definitely answering the stupid question next time.

OOO Three Years Ago: September 4th OOO

_(Normal POV with Sasuke)_

He was waiting for her. The night was dark, yet the moonlight was bright and plentiful. If she did happen to come, Sasuke would never forgive himself. And he wondered if _she_ would ever forgive him after she came, if _she_ would ever accept _his_ desperate apologies.

Things had happened. They had been torn apart by rage, and he knew nothing would bring them together again. But she wanted—no, needed—to understand why. He hadn't explained to her because he had been angry. Nothing more.

When he had found her the night he had left, Sasuke had realized Neji had rejected Tenten. She had been planning to tell him how she felt for years, and finally she had gotten around to it. But Neji didn't love her in return. The expression Sasuke had seen on her face that night was tormenting. She had been torn, lost, confused. She hadn't even recognize his voice. And she had almost left the village completely by accident . . . He had needed to save her from the misery of becoming a rogue ninja that night.

And now she would be forced to leave the village anyway. Sasuke sighed and glanced back, eyeing the dark forest in which anyone could be hiding. If only he hadn't been so hasty. If only he had thought for one moment that asking the Sound ninja where they were going and saying he wanted to leave a note behind—all in the same sentence—would probably end up this way.

But, no, he had been too anxious to tell Tenten what had happened that day. It had been one of the worst days of his entire life—excluding the night Itachi had . . . killed everyone.

It had been more than a day since he had taken his spot waiting for her. He wondered how long he was expected to wait for her there, to draw her there, with hardly any food or water to keep himself alert. Sasuke was certain to collapse with exhaustion in another few hours. Would Tenten show up?

A twig snapped from in front of him. Somebody was coming. Then Sasuke glanced back again nervously. They couldn't hurt her—not in a million years would he let them.

More twigs snapped, and Sasuke winced at the volume of them. She wasn't very quiet about coming, even when she should have known there would be danger. Or more like, she should have known in a _stable _state of mind. He had a feeling she was anything but stable.

Soon enough he saw her chocolate-brown hair, matched with honey-colored eyes. She was wearing her usual clothes, except they seemed haphazardly thrown on. The end of her shirt was slanted sloppily, and one pant leg was wrinkled up to her knee. Her eyes were red and puffy. She seemed as if she had no idea what she was doing here for a moment.

Yet still her face cleared when she saw him. "Sasuke," she mumbled, taking slow steps toward him as she stumbled over the terrain.

He took a step back. No, she couldn't move any closer. If she did . . . "Stop, Tenten," he mouthed to her silently, hoping she would understand. He would be dead if he spoke even a word.

The girl did stop. "Sasuke, I came."

The Uchiha wanted to call out to her, to order her to run, to defend her. But he knew it would only result in both of their deaths.

"Why?" she asked suddenly, out of the blue.

He knew what she was asking, and the question hurt. He feared his own answer—why had he abandoned her so long ago?

"Why, Sasuke?"

He shook his head as he mouthed the word "run".

She did run but only toward him, only to embrace him in a hug. He felt her tears on his shirt, and he couldn't help but put his arms around her tightly. Why had he been such a fool to put her in this situation?

"Very good, Sasuke-kun," a snake-like voice praised from behind him. "Don't let her go now."

Fearfully Tenten tried to pull back and get away, but Sasuke knew he couldn't let her go. It was dangerous . . . Any wrong movement, and she would be dead. Shock washed over her face as she stared at him. She looked so afraid.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, the same words he had put on his note, words he promised to the Sound Four that she wouldn't understand until she arrived. Had he ever said those words so meaningfully, so desperately? He truly longed for forgiveness . . . But the one time he said sorry would be the one time he wouldn't be forgiven. "I'm sorry."

Understanding replaced the shock, and then her eyes flashed with rage. "I hate you," she said, her voice seething with anger. "I _hate_ you!"

"Now, now, girl," came the voice from behind him. "Stay calm, and we promise not to hurt you." His voice was causing her body to shake; Sasuke could feel the tremors as he kept her captured in his arms.

But then she began struggling. "Let me go! Damn it! Let me go, you bastard!" she screamed as she kicked and shoved. Sasuke struggled not to pull away in pain as her kicks started aiming higher than just his shins. He was already exhausted enough.

The owner of the ominous voice appeared with his snake-like eyes, pale skin, black hair—none other than Orochimaru. He had been the one to set the trap after the Sound Four had forced Sasuke to write the message for Tenten to come. He didn't know why they wanted her yet, but it didn't matter. Now she was captured.

Orochimaru's hand gently caressed Tenten's cheek as she kicked the place in between Sasuke's thighs—hardly, too. He didn't know if he could hold on much longer.

"Shit," he muttered as she finally broke free of him, and began to run.

But she did not get far when a yank on one of her tightly-done buns pulled her back. Orochimaru had caught her. Soon the bun came out as she tried to get away, and Sasuke's new master had a bigger leverage on her hair. He threw her back, and now held her in his own arms.

Sasuke watched helplessly. Any resistance from him, and Orochimaru would kill Tenten. He couldn't let that happen. He would do anything to protect her, and disobeying Orochimaru or his followers would be dangerous for her. He had placed her in the situation, after all.

"Tenten, I'm so sorry," he said again, his voice cracking under the pressure.

She didn't seem to hear him as she reached for a Kunai knife and tried to cut of her own hair. But Orochimaru stopped her arm with his free hand. "That won't do," he taunted, shoving her Kunai and the rest of her scrolls and weapons away from her. She was defenseless.

Sasuke flinched as Orochimaru put an arm around her neck to forbid escape. He wanted to glare at the Snake Sanin, but that could be dangerous, too.

Kabuto appeared from behind the tree Sasuke had been glancing warily at before. Grinning maniacally, he put a bag over Tenten's head.

"Fuck you!" they heard her scream before her cursing became muffled.

Sasuke stared at the broken twigs on the ground, avoiding the site of Kabuto tying Tenten's arms behind her back. He knew Kabuto wouldn't be gentle with prisoners. Sasuke hoped she would be alright.

"I never thought I'd see the day an Uchiha was helpless and knew it, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru whispered, his voice sending tremor's down the Uchiha's spine. "Love is a terrible thing, am I right?"

He couldn't take this anymore, and finally knew very well Orochimaru wouldn't hurt his former friend. "Shut up," he said coldly.

Orochimaru laughed, the mirth pointed and eerie. "Let us go now," he suggested, ignoring the tied-up yet still struggling girl in his grasp. She was cursing profanities, even with a bag over her whole head.

Saying nothing, Sasuke and Kabuto obeyed. They headed back to the base of Otogakure.

When he asked what was to be done with Tenten, they only told him not to worry about such things for a day or two.

Fearing Tenten's death, he listened without a second thought.

And soon, a day had passed. The day before, Kabuto had led him to a room as soon as Orochimaru disappeared with Tenten, and told him that it was to be Sasuke's bedroom. Kabuto had also warned him he had a day to settle in to Otogakure before anything dramatic would begin happening.

Then the Uchiha had been locked inside a room with boredom etching the walls. Once in a while the door opened to present Kabuto giving him food. After making sure poison was not an ingredient, Sasuke had eaten, starved from standing outside the base for more than a day without food or water or sleep. He was tired, and rested most of the time neither Kabuto nor Orochimaru was there.

Finally the door opened to reveal Kabuto but without any food. Eagerly awaiting to find out any news about Tenten, Sasuke sat up, and listened for the medic-nin's words.

"Since she was technically your prisoner when you laid the trap," Kabuto began smugly as Sasuke glared, "you are entitled to take care of her. I'll, of course, have free access for using her for experiments and other things that you can't know yet, but mainly you'll be the one to make sure she's fed and alive. Got it?"

Sasuke nodded carefully, afraid of the catch.

Seeing his wary reaction, Kabuto grinned darkly. "You should already know the consequences if you let her escape. Orochimaru kills traitors. And he wouldn't spare Tenten in the process."

Yes, he already knew that part. Freeing a prisoner would obviously lead to death when dealing with Orochimaru, though Sasuke hardly liked the fact.

"Orochimaru has told me to ask you something . . . Would you like to see her?"

"Fine." Sasuke stood up, pretending to be indifferent to seeing Tenten or not, though on the inside, his heart was begging him otherwise. He reluctantly allowed Kabuto to lead him down the hallway. The minutes passed through silence, and in a short time, he reached the chamber of Tenten's prison. The road from his room to hers was fairly straight, and he knew he wouldn't get lost.

"You have five minutes," Kabuto explained and unlocked the door.

Sasuke entered the chamber, seeing a small candle lit in the corner of the room. Scanning the other corners to make sure there was no other threat, he finally brought his eyes to Tenten, pressed against the center of the wall, glaring pointedly at him.

Her arms were behind her back—probably tied—and her legs were bound by rope. He reached out a hand to touch her to make sure she was okay.

Tenten sprang forward angrily, and sank her teeth into his finger.

Sasuke held back a yelp of surprise, and jumped backwards, clutching his wounded finger with his other hand.

"Let me explain, Tenten," he began, keeping his voice calm.

She shook her head wildly. "There is nothing to explain! You led me to a trap! That's all there is to it! You've always been a liar!"

His heart was breaking, but he managed to cover it up with an angry expression. Sasuke could always hide his feelings, even if pushed to the limits. "There's an easy way," he told her coldly, "and there's a hard way."

"I chose neither!" she seethed, and tried to lunge for him once again.

Sasuke dodged, and her face hit the floor with an very audible thump. Hoping she hadn't been hurt too badly, he continued: "Either you calm down for two seconds, and I explain your situation to you, or I let you wallow around in darkness, not knowing what's going to happen. You can't choose neither. When the five minutes are up, the second choice is made by default obviously."

Tenten struggled to get to her knees again, and Sasuke reached out a hand to help her. She shook him off with her shoulders.

"Why did you do this?" she cried out. "Why did you let them capture me?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He breathed in and out slowly. "I didn't know. I meant what I said in the first note. But the Sound Four caught me writing the second, and Orochimaru eventually laid the trap."

"Why the hell did you go along with it?" she demanded angrily. "Why, Sasuke?"

"If I didn't," he shot back, losing control of his emotions, "then they promised to kill both me_ and_ you. You really thought I wanted you dead?"

He saw her shoulders shake as her voice made slight whimpers. She didn't answer, though he wished she had. It would have helped him know what to say next.

Maybe he could start with explaining why he had betrayed her all those years ago.

"Tenten . . ." he started.

She stopped crying.

"I take back everything I said to you that one day," he told her, knowing without words that she would understand what was meant. "I never hated you, or thought you were weak. My clan had just been destroyed. I was angry—"

"I don't care anymore!" she yelled. "I'm _over_ you—as a friend and a lover. You might not hate me, but I hate you!"

He bit back an angry retort. "Fine," he said coldly, unable to keep his temper out of the way. "I should leave now."

"Maybe you should." Her brown eyes turned to ice when she looked at him and finally managed to get to a sitting position again. "Don't bother coming here again to apologize. I won't listen."

He ignored her, his own eyes growing icy as well. His attitude had taken full control as he flung her out of the way with his foot and didn't look when she fell back to the ground, her success in getting up failing immediately. He didn't look back as he left.


	4. Dark in the Friendship of Hell

**Those who have** **failed** in their quest for love might use their failure as an advantage—to grow stronger. But many others turn into jealous monsters and despise the ones who have succeeded, do anything to cause failure.

They sometimes try murder, though the bonds of love remain intact even in death. Sometimes they capture one and lead the other into a pit of despair, even though despair cannot destroy love.

Which brings the jealousy to the last gruesome choice—pure evil. Love is easily turned into hatred, easily shredded. With a clever mastermind, two lovers can turn into haters in an instant—with a simple lie.

Because trust, the most fragile thing in the universe, is also a factor.

* * *

_Will you save me from my Hell?_

* * *

Love is a Terrible Thing  
By SpacePirateGirl

* * *

Chapter IV  
Dark in the Friendship of Hell

* * *

OOO Present Time: September 6th OOO

_(Normal POV with Tenten)_

It was finally the night she had to be here. Of course, there were hardly any hills east of the Valley of the End, but she managed to find what he was talking about. Expecting just to have a nice little chat with Sasuke's captor and soon be on her way to the next location, Tenten was surprised to see what she saw.

Her eyes did a double-take when she noticed raven black hair shadowing a pale face, arms tied up to a tree behind a body, and two legs sticking out at awkward angles. This figure was Sasuke.

Warily, Tenten took a step closer to him, only to see him closer. She wasn't sure of his captor's game, so she was firm on not getting to close. "Sasuke," she said softly, hoping to get his attention though he was asleep.

At her voice, he abruptly began to stir, though even tiny movements seemed painful for him. He had a black eye on his left side that had swelled up too much for him to see out of. But Tenten could see when his other eye opened, and stared at her. A cloth was wrapped around his mouth so he couldn't speak, and Tenten noticed bruises all over his body. He didn't look in any condition to even be _sitting_, let alone, bound tightly to a tree.

His eyes were afraid, and she vaguely wondered why. Sasuke wasn't the type to show his fear, even if he was terrified. But finally she noticed his fear was only concern—concern for her.

"I'm okay, Sasuke," she said from afar. "I'm just fine."

The concern lessened a little. Tenten sighed in relief.

"Listen, Sasuke . . ." she began, making sure to say his name frequently. She knew from her years of training that calling someone by his name heightened his sense of awareness. Sasuke looked as though he were off in a different world—dazed. Tenten needed to make sure he didn't slip unconscious and into a coma from trauma.

He looked at her expectantly, and she realized she needed to finish her statement before he lost interest. "Listen, Sasuke," she repeated. "I'm going to get you out of this mess. Whoever this guy is, I'll stop him, okay? It will be all right. I promise you, I'll save you." She hardly noticed when the tears streamed down her face. She knew this might be the last time she ever got to talk to him in a long time. It hurt, just thinking about how much he had suffered, and how she couldn't take his place.

He wasn't listening anymore, lost in his own daydreams. His condition was bad, she knew that just from plain sight. Her hands itched to heal his obviously broken legs that he must have been forced to walk on several times already, but she knew one step closer could mean his death.

"Sasuke, please stay alive," she whispered, half to him and half to herself. He didn't listen.

She glared at her surroundings after wiping the falling tears away. "Come out and show yourself!" she ordered. "I know you're here, just waiting for me to think I'm safe. Well, guess what. I don't ever let my guard down anymore!"

A cruel laugh echoed around the trees in this small clearing, and a figure appeared. Black clothing and boots covered his entire body, even down to gloves for his hands. His face was no exception—it was covered with an orange mask. The only part of him visible was his left eye and his dark, brown hair. With a start, she noticed that his black cloak with crimson clouds meant he was an Akatsuki member—or at least, used to be before capturing Sasuke.

The last time she had seen him, he hadn't made himself nearly so visible. He had been completely in the dark. She hadn't even been able to see where his face ended and where his body began. Only a blob of orange and black. Now she knew what he looked like. That was a start.

Angrily Tenten reached for her weapon's pouch before this man—Tobi, she believed his name was—put a hand up and shook his head. "I wouldn't be doing that if I were you," he whispered darkly. "I move faster than you think."

She knew what he was implying. Even though he was several yards away from Sasuke, he would be able to move quickly and slay him if he needed to. She had seen him in battle before when he was only toying with her—their last encounter. He had been strong even when holding everything back.

"I assume," Tenten said in an accusing voice, "now that I can finally see Sasuke, you're ready to get what you want from me."

He laughed again and shrugged. "I never wanted anything from you to begin with. You see, I just enjoy watching you both struggle to keep the threads of love attached."

The jerk . . . "Well, I'm sure you've seen enough on how our love works. It can't be broken! Now give him back!"

"Oh, so now he's your possession? You own him, you say?"

"We're both each other's," Tenten corrected easily. "You're the one playing God with him as _your_ personal toy. Give him to me!"

He raised one finger and shook it back and forth, as if to scold a child. "I would watch your temper, dear girl—closely, too. After all, Sasuke himself is not my personal toy. His life is."

_Damn it_, Tenten thought to herself. _I'm getting nowhere with this._ She needed to calm down right now. Taking deep breaths as she counted slowly to ten, she was glad Tobi had been a very patient man with her. "All right," she spoke softly, glancing at Sasuke. "I know you must hate us for some reason, and I don't know why. But whatever we have done, I apologize with all my heart. Please forgive us. What you are doing isn't making anyone happy." She was careful to keep her voice calm and composed.

"Nice speech, girl. But you misunderstand. I have nothing personal against you or the boy. It's just that you both love each other."

He was mad at us for loving? Tenten drove back the tears of anger that threatened to rise.

Tobi continued, "You wouldn't really mean an apology . . . unless you promised to stop loving each other. And even then, the love would only be hidden, not destroyed."

So words weren't going to help. Tenten knew her only way was to get between him and Sasuke to make sure he couldn't kill anyone. She knew he could defeat her with ease, but she had to try. Casually she began steps closer toward him, making it look as if she were moving away from Sasuke while she slowly made her way diagonally between them.

Chuckling, Tobi stared as she approached, unfazed by her attempts to save Sasuke. She wondered why, even if he knew what she was trying to accomplish, he would just stand there and let her succeed. Ignoring her own question, Tenten prepared to fight once she got between them.

Suddenly Sasuke's captor vanished from view, and she jumped, startled. Where had he gone? She glanced to the side and in the air and finally where she least expected him—right next to Sasuke. She saw him holding a Kunai knife threateningly close to his neck.

"Tenten, is it?"

She said nothing. A cold sweat broke out on her face, and she shivered violently. Sasuke's life was hanging on a thread.

"Well, Tenten," he continued as if she had confirmed the usage of the name, "you underestimate me, and that grieves me." His voice was slightly amused as his orange mask stared her down. "Maybe next time, you'll be prepared for anything. Consider this as a pleasant warning."

Tenten flinched when the Kunai knife sank into Sasuke's skin. He whimpered, surprised when pain brought him back to reality. Soon blood covered his neck as Tobi continued drawing a light circle around it.

After he was done, she sank to her knees, finally allowing tears to surface. "Please. I'm begging you," she tearfully whispered, her head bowed to him, her voice broken. "Take me instead. I'll do anything you want. Just let Sasuke go."

A silence filled with Tenten's sniffling passed for a few moments before she finally glanced up to see his reaction. It was blank. The orange mask covered anything she could interpret.

But if his mask or body told her nothing, the tone of his voice did. It was rough, low, deep—anything that could mean he was resentful. "That is _exactly_ why I won't do what you say," he declared slowly. His past sense of humor and jokes were all gone. "Because you're lucky. Because the one you would give your life for would also give his life for you. Do you have any idea how lucky you are?"

Tenten didn't answer.

"Most people would _die_ just to have a relationship like yours. Love like this only occurs no more than three times a century—_true _love where the other actually loves back," he explained darkly. "I _hate_ you two for that."

Her eyes stayed open and wide, refusing to shut. He was really that ruthless? "So because we're lucky," she asked in a whisper, "because we only happen every so often, you want to destroy the chance? Why? Shouldn't you be helping it succeed?"

"That's enough, girl," the man said. "I think it's high time we part ways now that you know why you're following me around on a goose chase."

She stood up quickly and stretched out a hand, grabbing the thin air in front of her as if she cold stop him. "No!" The prospect of not seeing Sasuke for who knew how long was terrifying. "Don't take him from me!" She didn't even know this man's real identity! How would she ever be able to track him on her own terms?

Sasuke's onyx eyes were concentrated on her. He finally seemed to realize where he was and what was happening. But as soon as she saw him coughing uncontrollably due to the cloth gagging him, Tenten wanted to scream.

Tobi laughed, his humor fresh again. He used his Kunai to cut of the cloth, leaving a nasty cut on Sasuke's cheek.

But it seemed the Uchiha was only faking to choke, for all fits of coughing disappeared. "Uchiha Madara!" he exclaimed.

Abruptly Tobi's foot lodged directly into Sasuke's jaw, and Tenten heard an audible snap. Was his jaw broken now? What had Tobi done?

Sasuke yelped as the back of his head collided with the tree trunk. He looked at Tenten once again as if he wanted to say something but couldn't speak. So his jaw had been broken, probably on the upper and lower half so he couldn't move it at all.

Tobi released the rope binding him to the tree, and took off into the forest, leaving Tenten to ponder what had happened.

_Uchiha Madara_, Sasuke had said. And Tobi had acted flustered as soon as those two words left his mouth. Which could only mean one thing. Tobi of Akatsuki was Uchiha Madara, the one thought to be dead for ages.

"Damn him," whispered Tenten, pounding her fist in a nearby tree. She only succeeded in receiving a hand of bleeding knuckles. Sasuke, once again, was out of her reach.

But, at least, she was one step closer than she had been before. She now knew her enemy's reason for doing what he did. And thanks to Sasuke, she also had learned his true identity.

OOO Three Years Ago: September 5th OOO

_(Tenten's POV)_

I had hardly any idea where they were keeping me. All I knew was that I had been abandoned by Sasuke after he had been immature enough to kick me back to the ground. My wrists ached terribly, but nevertheless, I tried to sit up. The floor was cold, and I wasn't sure my cheek would be able to handle much more.

Finally I just rolled over to the other side—smashing my fingers under my own body—and allowed my other cheek to grow cold. At least, the room wasn't swamped in darkness. I had always been childishly afraid of the being trapped in the dark for long periods of time, so the candle was a huge help to keep me thinking straight.

How was I going to get out of here?

Suddenly the chamber door opened, and I tilted my head back to see who had come. If it was Sasuke, I promised myself I wouldn't just be biting his finger this time.

Grayish hair pulled back into a ponytail and large glasses hiding hazel eyes notified me that it was not Sasuke at all. This was Kabuto, Orochimaru's most prized medical ninja. From what I had heard, he was also loyal, so there was no chance of escape with him.

I bit my lip until I tasted blood. I had also heard he was the head of most experiments around this place. Why had he come to see me?

"Don't worry," he taunted menacingly after he saw my terrified face. "No experiments today."

His words gave me the courage I needed to resist whatever he might do. "Then what the hell do you want with me?"

He chuckled, and my bones felt cold. "Oh, I didn't mean it that way," he explained, referring to his previous words. "There _can_ be experiments if I feel obliged to do them, but . . . that's not what I came here to do. Your temper is what will probably land you in being my new guinea pig."

I took a deep breath to calm back down. "Why are you here?" I asked more politely though firmly as well.

"To teach you a little something," he told me, a smirk growing on his face. He saw the confused frown on my face and continued: "As Otogakure continues to grow bigger, our work will begin to pile up. Unfortunately we hardly have enough people to handle that work." His fingers reached upward to adjust his glasses. "Orochimaru heard about a few of your skills during the Chunin exams, and he knows you have a fine control over Chakra."

Mostly I used weapons, but with some of my Jutsu I needed a concise Chakra control to not waste too much of my energy. What he said was making sense so far.

"You see," he went on, "a simple healing Jutsu requires a _very_ perfect control of Chakra. Without it, you get tired, and you are more prone to make mistakes. But with it, you could save someone's life."

Highly doubting that he used his Jutsu to save lives, I glared up at him. I wasn't slow or stupid. I knew where he was leading with this, but that didn't mean I wanted to hear it.

"Since we'll be conducting more and more experiments over the next few years to help Sasuke become stronger, we'll need somebody else who can heal. And I'm sure with your control over Chakra, it wouldn't take you very long to learn."

I closed my eyes angrily, holding back tears of helplessness. This couldn't be happening. It was impossible. Couldn't I just be dreaming?

"You have a day to decide whether you want to help or whether you want to die," Kabuto concluded. "See you tomorrow."

Hesitantly I opened her eyes to see whether he was going to shut and lock the door behind him or not, but to my great surprise, he hadn't left. His amused eyes were still locked on me. Finally he moved over to the candle placed in a corner of the room. With hardly a second thought, he put it out by kicking it over.

"Maybe that will help speed up your decision," he claimed thoughtfully as he walked out and shut the door.

Darkness overwhelmed me at first, and I barely noticed the loud click of a lock and disappearing footsteps. Then the reality hit hard. There was nobody inside this room anymore, nothing to be with except the blackness.

I was trapped.

Neji rejecting me, Sasuke helping in my kidnapping, and then finally being locked in a pitch-black room where I couldn't even see something a centimeter in front of my face.

I screamed.

OOO Nine years ago: March 21st OOO

_(Normal POV with Tenten)_

_Her feet were pounding hard against the dirt road. She could feel her heart beat rapidly in her chest. The academy was in sight, and she was going to beat her record! Putting on an extra burst of speed, she raced toward the tree a few yards in front of her._

_But suddenly a boy zipped past her with the full intention of making it their first. She was shocked. She had seen him walking beside her a long ways back, and he hadn't been running then, which meant she had obtained the advantage of distance. This boy had still beat her._

_She reached the tree only seconds later to see that boy still waiting for her to make it. Ignoring him for now, Tenten looked down at the watch her guardian had bought her, and she sighed reproachfully. One second off beating her record of making it to school from her home._

_Oh well, she could make it next time._

_Finally she glanced up to inspect the boy who had beat her. Raven hair fell around his face, and his bangs went just above his eyes. He was slightly grinning, but he appeared to have to force himself to do so. Holding out a hand nervously as if he wasn't sure what exactly to do, he said, "What's your name?"_

_Tenten stared at his hand warily. "It's common courtesy to give your own name before asking someone else's."_

_For a moment he looked stunned before his onyx eyes realized what she meant. "Oh, sorry. My name's Sasuke."_

_She took his hand and shook it. "I'm Tenten."_

_If he thought her name was weird like most other people did, he didn't say so. He smiled shyly and nodded. "That's a pretty name."_

_She giggled, finding his words very normal as a child. "Thanks." _

"_It's my first day," he said. "I don't know anybody here, so . . ."_

_Sensing how he was nervous and fearful of his new situation, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "What is it?"_

_He hesitated before asking quietly, "You seem nice, so will you be my friend?"_

_After all that had happened, Tenten didn't want to have a friend anymore. The word 'friend' to her meant emotions of jealousy, of betrayal. She had been hurt far too much in the past to know what friendship really was._

_Blinking at him fearfully, she shook her head._

"_Oh." His voice sounded sincerely sad, and he turned around to walk away. "Never mind then."_

_Then she remembered what her legal guardian had told her about friendship. "No, you don't understand," she had said. "Friendship isn't about using people. It's about being nice and helping others when they're down. You'll know when you find a real friend."_

_Could this boy—Sasuke—be what her guardian was talking about?_

"_Sasuke, wait," she called out and raced to catch up with him. He stopped and looked at her expectantly. "Did you just ask to be my real, true, best friend?" she asked._

_He nodded warily. "Will you?"_

"_Yeah," Tenten answered, crossing her fingers inwardly, hoping this wasn't a dream._

_A smile caught on his lips. "Thanks," he said._

_Their hands held each other's, and they walked to class together. Thus, the true chaos started to unfold upon them. Tenten had a gut feeling that their quickly acquired bond wouldn't last for long._

_Though still she hoped it would—with all her heart._

OOO Three years ago: September 6th OOO

_(Normal POV with Tenten)_

"Well, have you decided?" a voice demanded smugly.

Tenten's eyes opened from the deep slumber she hadn't known she had been in. Memories had come unexpectedly, and she had found herself swarmed with darkness and with despair. She was so afraid; she couldn't think clearly, her only chance at escaping before.

"Will you die, or will you learn to become a stronger ninja?" asked Kabuto.

For the first time in days, she didn't want to die. She wanted to find out what Sasuke had meant all those years ago—that fateful day by the tree. Everything had started there, and everything had ended. Why he had said that? Why he had been so cruel? Why? Why! "Will you put the candle back on?" she asked, tasting salty tears in her mouth.

"Of course," he promised darkly. "If you will become my personal slave."

"I will become your personal slave," she answered, a zombie without emotion, without thoughts. She could only obey.

_Sasuke, please save me._


	5. Broken In Two Forever

**The lie that breaks** two lovers apart is simple. One could say almost anything, and tear everything beautiful into shreds. After all, do lovers not quarrel, do they not fight? Humans are similar to snowflakes—not one drop of ice is the same as another, as every person shares a difference.

Differences lead to arguments, and arguments lead to doubts. No matter who speaks it, a simple lie can confirm every single one of those doubts. And jealousy feeds upon lies for every meal of the day.

The ones who relish in tearing lovers apart are the ones who are jealous and the ones who eat lies to survive. They feast upon the doubts of others. Love is never perfect.

* * *

_How Could You Believe Him?_

* * *

Love is a Terrible Thing  
By SpacePirateGirl

* * *

Chapter V  
Broken In Two Forever

* * *

OOO Present Time: September 8th OOO

_(Sasuke's POV)_

He had given me a piece of a parchment. He had unbound my hands. And he had told me to write my last message to Tenten.

I had asked him why this would be my last, what he was possibly planning to do with me, or even worse,_ her_. But I hadn't been answered. I had been kicked in the face instead.

There was a small problem with what he wanted though. I had no utensil to write with, and with a sudden start, I realized what he intended me to do. He wanted me to write with my own blood. From then on, I understood his intentions completely.

Uchiha Madara, my captor, wasn't leading Tenten around for fun. This wasn't a game for him. He wanted Tenten to be exhausted and upset, unable to think clearly. Then two nights before today, he had wanted to make sure she saw my condition and knew how close to death I was.

And now, from the stress, the note, and the knowledge of my condition, he wanted her to think I was dead.

There was no choice for me in the matter. Either way, I knew I would be killed. At least, with this I would be able to save _her_ life. And I knew what I wanted to write. I somehow lifted my finger to my mouth and bit down hard enough to draw blood. The pain the rest of my body only doubled.

Stroking sloppy symbols across the parchment in front of me, I wrote my final message to the world. There was only one way to convince her to stay away, and though the words felt torn from my skin as I wrote them, I couldn't stop.

Hopefully Madara would really give this to her. Hopefully he would keep it the same as I wrote it.

With that, I prepared for my death.

OOO Present time: September 10th OOO

_(Normal POV with Tenten)_

Tenten suppressed the urging of the adrenaline running through her finger tips. On the brink of losing everything, she couldn't help but feel the need to run. She wouldn't this time. Everything depended on her. Sasuke's life hung even further in the balance.

She played with the recently found note in her pocket. It had been lying at her feet four days before, after Madara had disappeared with her first glance at Sasuke. She had always been searching for more notes, knowing it was the only way to keep on his trail. Tenten remembered its exact words, had memorized them by heart, for she had been unable to stop reading them over and over.

_**This is the final note I will give you. Expect that Sasuke will either be dead or alive tonight, and there will be no further chances for me to change my mind. Maybe I will decide while you're watching, and maybe I will decide earlier. Of course, everything depends on my mood. If you don't come on time, I will kill him by default. Besides, don't you want to know the fate of your "true love" in the end anyway?**_

_**Meet me in the same place as last time in four days when the sun is down and the night is dark. You will discover Sasuke-kun's fate then.**_

The sun had gone down, and the sky was pitch black. She couldn't even find a moon in the sky since there it was the restart of the month, the new moon. She didn't care though. All that mattered was whether Uchiha Madara was in a good mood or a bad mood, and whether she had made it here on time.

Finally Uchiha Madara himself appeared once again, his orange mask covering his face as always. Sasuke was nowhere in sight.

Tenten calmed herself down before speaking. Everything depended on his _mood_. "Please," she begged. "Tell me where Sasuke is."

"Oh, right," said Madara as if he had forgotten. His sense of humor didn't make her laugh at all. "But first, I should give you something. A message he specifically asked me to give you."

Something about his words made her feel eerie as though he were lying. But still she was a little curious. "He wanted to give me something?" she repeated.

Madara nodded, and she suspected he was smirking under that impassive mask of his. "Yes, he begged me all of the four days to give you one last message. Sweet, isn't it?" he mocked, and held out his gloved hand.

Tenten peered closer and saw a small piece of paper on his palm. Creeping forward cautiously, she quickly snatched the paper from his hand and jumped backward in the blink of an eye.

Madara only laughed.

"I have it now," she said calmly though there was a sharp edge to her tone. "Now please, just tell me where he is."

The man shook his head, and eyed the message that she hadn't even looked at.

Tenten sighed and opened it. She knew that not one part of it could be real. It was probably just a sugar-coated message written by Madara himself. Sasuke couldn't have been talking at all, let alone begging! Hadn't Madara broken his jaw? Besides, he wasn't aware enough to be thinking in full sentences either—unless . . .

She gasped. Had Madara drugged him the four nights ago?

Suddenly she remembered that she was short on time, and didn't want to anger Sasuke's captor. So she gently pulled her eyes back down to the note, making sure that Madara was not about to attack her. She struggled to forget that the writing was crimson red, most likely written with his blood.

_**You probably will think Madara wrote this, and I can't promise you parts of it weren't. But I'll say this: don't come after me anymore.**_

Tenten felt tears come to her eyes and drove them back with a little more force than necessary. It sounded exactly like Sasuke, and though an Uchiha could mimic another's handwriting, they couldn't mimic a personality. But why was he asking her to abandon him? Maybe he wanted to keep her safe. Maybe he was worried. But still, she couldn't just leave him like that!

"I believe he wrote more than what you just read," Madara commented, and she realized she had stopped reading.

"Sorry," she whispered, wanting to keep on his good side. Then she continued to read. The reason he had asked her to abandon her was not at all what she thought. Tenten felt shocked as she read through it.

_**But I'll say this: don't come after me anymore. I don't want you to. Back when you were Kabuto's prisoner, I was lying. I've never loved you, and I've never seen a kunoichi weaker than you. You're no match against Madara. You're worthless. Leave me alone, and I'll escape my own way. Go back to Konoha. I don't want you anymore.**_

It sounded exactly like Sasuke, but it couldn't have been him to write this note! He loved her! He promised to always love her, to never go back on his word! Why was he saying all of this?

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. Maybe Madara had forced him to write this hate letter. Yes, maybe it only sounded like Sasuke because he _had_ written it, just against his own free will. That had to be it!

_I think you're weak._

No.

_You're too ugly._

No!

_You're nothing to me._

It was happening again! All over again, just the same as it had five years ago. Even though she couldn't believe this, a part of her did—the part that had been betrayed. She forgot to withhold her temper when she spoke. "What the hell is this?"

Behind his orange mask, Tenten was sure he smirked. "Why don't you tell me? I have no idea what it says."

She blinked, her eyes full of water.

Madara laughed. "I didn't look at it once. I would assume it's something about staying away from me, but I can't know for sure."

He had to be lying! Sasuke wouldn't do this to her again. It couldn't be his purpose just to break her heart so many times over! Sasuke was honorable. He wasn't what this note claimed.

"So do you still want to know where he is?" Madara reminded, breaking into her thoughts.

A part of her refused. She would never see that traitor ever again. But she didn't want to listen to that part. Her goal was to rescue Sasuke, and she wasn't going back on it. "Please tell me," she whispered.

He was silent. The only thing she had for an answer was when he pointed to a nearby hill.

Tenten glanced at the hill curiously, and nearly shrieked when she saw huge bundle of smoke rising from it. "You . . . he . . ." she stuttered nervously.

"I didn't like the idea of having his blood on my hands," said Madara apathetically. "And I was in a neutral mood."

Her eyes seething with anger, Tenten stared at him quietly.

"I figured if I didn't really care at the moment whether he lived or died," he continued, "then I might as well leave his life in your hands. You're his 'lover' after all." He paused and glanced absent-mindedly at the fire through the whole in his mask. "From seeing the look on your face after you read that note, maybe I have succeeded in my goal. Has he finally grown to hate you? And you him? I didn't have to do a thing. Time just wore the whole thing out."

This time, the tears fell freely, and she didn't feel like stopping them. Sasuke could be dying, and at the moment she didn't care. That scared her the most. All she wanted was to forget about him forever, even if it was exactly what Madara wanted.

She felt eyes on her, and turned to see the mask's front facing her. "I guess it's time to go ruin the next couple I can find."

His words set her on fire, and she longed to destroy him right then and there. But there were other things more important. Adrenaline rushed through her body, and she ran toward the distant hill on fire. Would she make it in time? If only she had read that note faster . . .

"You probably have an hour," Madara called out after her.

She only ran faster. Glad for all her boyish years as a kid teaching her how to sprint long distances, she felt the wind, relaxing against her face, and her legs, hardly tired at all. She was closing in on the hill ahead of her, and she was sure it had only been about half-an-hour. Just thirty minutes left, and Sasuke could be dead. Even though she hated him at the moment, even though she loathed him with a passion, it wasn't fair to leave _anyone_ to die, even if she didn't care one bit over his life.

Finally she reached the hill and ran upwards, her legs finally worn out and threatening to collapse. She knew she wasn't even close to being finished. There were still the jobs of finding Sasuke and them getting him at a safe distance from the fire. If anything, she was sure she would fail.

But something caught her eye. Something was moving between the tall smoky trees. At least the fire was moving slowly, and she didn't have to worry about going to quickly. Soon she found the moving figure and raced forward at the sight of familiar raven-black hair.

His arms were tied behind his back, but he was still crawling, using his head to give his broken legs extra support. She hoped he hadn't hurt his spinal cord in any way.

Coughing when she entered smoky air, she picked up the Uchiha's injured body and took him down the hill, away from the fire. He was became unconsciousi the moment he saw he was no longer inhaling smoke. Her shoulders ached a second after she picked him up. So heavy. But there was no excuse to give up now.

Someone from Konoha had probably reported the fire by now, and Tenten knew she should hurry before she was found and sent behind prison bars.

She listened to Sasuke's breathing intensely, and noticed it was uneven, rapid, and sometimes too slow although he was deep in a slumber. He had been declining gradually from all his acquired injuries, and the smoky air he had breathed only made his condition worse.

Tenten knew she would have to work fast if he was to be saved from certain death.

As she set him down carefully on the soft grass, her hands illuminated to a soft green, and she started with any points of recent blood loss she could find. His face was so pale, and it wasn't his usual skin color. It was pallor, and sickly green. He was losing precious blood.

After that part of her work was complete, she pressed down hard on his stomach, forcing him to exhale for a longer period of time than he inhaled. Hopefully all the smoke would exit his lungs, and give him healthier blood. Then she set to work on his broken ribs. If shaken around a bit, his lungs could have been penetrated by the very things protecting them. And from looking at the bruises, Tenten knew he had been much more than just shaken around.

The fractures and breaks in his legs could go without healing for now, though on further inspection she was surprised that he had managed to crawl down that hill as far as he did. He shouldn't have even been able to move his legs. Crawling with them would be a painful feat. Bravery and endurance had always been terribly strong within him.

Tenten felt his skin for his temperature, which luckily wasn't that hot. It was a little warmer than usual, but it was most likely do to his recently close proximity to the fire.

An hour passed after Tenten healed his major injuries, and she was too frustrated and exhausted to try healing the minor ones. She left his jaw, his legs, and his numerous flesh injuries the same as they had been. She just had to save his life to feel less guilty; she didn't have to bring him to perfect health.

Clenching and unclenching the note within her hand, she couldn't help but read it again and again. How could he say all of that? He had loved her! And she had loved him.

A noise from Sasuke's direction caught her attention. She watched as his eyes opened slowly and surveyed his surroundings. Then they landed on her, and she looked away. It hurt to see him and know he didn't love her in return.

She had never loved Neji. It had always been him and him alone. And now, neither of them loved her. Neither of them were even her friends.

"Te . . ." Sasuke tried to say, but frowned when his jaw wouldn't move properly. Time had really messed with his it. He tried again and half-managed to say the _n._ "Tetten," he got out.

She glanced reproachfully at him and mercilessly threw the note toward his chest. "How could you do this to me? I spent all these days trying to save you—no, all these _years_ loving you—and what do you do? You write me this? God, Sasuke! I hate you so much!"

His eyes showed pain, and she cut off her outburst abruptly. Sasuke wouldn't be upset if he had meant what he said. "Wante . . ." He stopped when his jaw moved awkwardly. "Safe," he said.

She frowned at his jaw, and blinked at him stupidly. "What?" she asked, flabbergasted.

He lifted a finger and pointed at her, his whole arm trembling in pain.

"Me?" she said.

He nodded. "Safe." It was one of the only words he could say clearly.

"You wanted me safe?" she asked, and he clarified with another nod.

Although she still had her doubts, it was a believable story. He was claiming to have written the note to make her forget about him—which she almost had—and abandon him so she wouldn't get hurt. If she hadn't been thinking clearly, she would have done exactly what he had wanted, and suddenly she realized that was why Madara had been leading her around in a wild goose chase—to get her exhausted, to force her to think _un_clearly.

Sasuke's reason for writing the note now made perfect sense.

And Madara had almost succeeded in his goal.

But not yet.

_(Sasuke POV)_

It frustrated me beyond relief when I couldn't speak to her in full sentences. My jaw was broken, and I couldn't use it to its full potential. Every time I moved my mouth the slightest bit it hurt. But from the look in her eyes, I was sure she had understood, and most importantly believed me.

Soon my relief was turned to fear when I sensed a familiar presence lurking nearby. And I had no way to get Tenten's attention or even tell her who it was. Madara had arrived again.

"Ah, so I see you two have finally made up," said the voice that was more menacing than even Orochimaru's had ever been.

Tenten's hazel-brown eyes searched around us, but Madara was nowhere to be seen.

I closed my eyes in fear of what may happen to her. Would I be captured again and be forced to watch as she sacrificed her time and energy to save me? Would I have to come up with a better excuse to convince her to be safe?

"What do you want now?" Tenten demanded. "I have done every damn thing you've asked! Please just leave us in peace!"

Madara laughed, the sound chilling to my bones. "A little more confident now that you have Sasuke within your reach, are you?" He let his words sink in for a moment. "I just thought you might want to know that . . . Sasuke is lying. The only reason he took back what he said is because he's afraid of being captured again. His life is hanging on a thread, and you're the only one who can save him. Isn't it obvious he'd try to pretend he loves you?"

Madara's words were horrifically unbelievable, and I wanted to laugh at them. After all Tenten and I had been through together, there could not be one thread of truth in his words. I could only fear for Tenten, never myself. But then my arrogance fell when I noticed Tenten's eyes swimming in tears. "You're lying," she whispered. "You have to be lying."

Of course, he was lying. Suddenly the prospect of what Madara said wasn't so funny anymore when I heard the doubt in Tenten's voice.

"You know I'm telling the truth, dear girl," Madara countered. "Somewhere deep inside, you know."

Tenten glanced at me, her cheeks wet and faintly flushed.

Despite of the pain that came with any movement, I shook his head, trying to rid her of her disbelief. "Lie," I managed to choke out.

"See?" Madara taunted menacingly. "He's afraid of me, so he's denying that he hates you so much."

Tenten's broke down and started sobbing hysterically. She actually trusted his words over mine? _How can you believe that? _he asked her silently with his eyes.

She didn't answer his unspoken question. She ran away.

I watched her go with an aching feeling left in my heart. Madara had torn our friendship _and_ our love into broken fragments, never to be reformed.


	6. Not With a Monster

_**IMPORTANT**_** Note: **I should probably warn you in advance. **PAY ATTENTION TO THE DATES!!** In the next chapter especially, it could get confusing because it jumps around a bit. Like, it skips flashbacks that were in previous chapters. So if you haven't been paying attention to the dates... Well, it could get confusing. BUT don't worry; when it's necessary, I'll put footnotes and tell you what flashback was skipped and which chapter it was in. Just from now on, whenever you read a "child" flashback, look at the date and don't forget it (I jump around for the element of suspense). After the "child" flashbacks are done, it won't be a problem anymore since it's pretty much in a consequential order from there on.

Second, there's an **IMPORTANT** message **ON MY PROFILE** at the top. Read that, too, if you're wondering where the hell I've been, and why the hell I'm not answering PMs. :D Now enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Love is based on** feelings acquired over a large amount of time. Memories of days long ago, memories of days so close—they all amount to a total one cannot imagine. True love can be an enemy, lustful or cold. It seems impossible to love him.

But when the world is full of bad creatures and others worse than this enemy, you fall victim to him. There needs to be _some _sort of friendship, _some_ sort of love. You _want_ to succumb to him. You _want_ to befriend him. But your mind rushes to the attack. You _pretend _to hate, detest, and loathe him.

Even as your heart struggles.

And you remember all the times you could have said yes.

* * *

_What's it like?_

* * *

Love is a Terrible Thing  
By SpacePirateGirl

* * *

Chapter VI  
Not With a Monster

* * *

OOO Three Years Ago: September 14th OOO

_(Tenten's POV)_

Hurt plagued me from all directions. I longed for escape, yet I also longed to stay where Sasuke was. His new lust for power terrified me. The look in his calm, onyx eyes had transformed into something far more terrible than I could ever imagine. Revenge could wound a person's sense of clarity, and I felt Sasuke's clarity dying along with his heart.

Truthfully I hated my decision that I had made, to help Otogakure. A veil had curtained my own sense of clarity when I had agreed to the most horrible of tasks. The day I had chosen to serve in Orochimaru's lair, I could hardly remember. I knew it had happened, but I must have been in a crazed state of mind—the room had been as black as black could be, after all.

It was morning. Or at least, I guessed it was, for I had just woken up from when it had supposedly been nightfall. The candle was on again, so I could think clearly. If Sasuke came here as he normally did, I would do whatever it took to attack him and escape somehow. Of course, that would probably be easier said than done. Sasuke had gained speed and agility from every day I saw him.

As if he had heard my need to escape, Sasuke entered through the chamber door and stared blankly at me. I stared straight back, glaring daggers at him, warning him he shouldn't get too close. He didn't move. His eyes inspected me, but he made no move to approach me.

We weren't really on the best of terms. Last time he had tried to speak to me, I had lunged at him with the full intention of "biting his head off" before he could reason with me—literally since my hands were tied behind my back. Narrowly escaping by kicking me in the gut, he hadn't spoken a word since. But I didn't want things to turn out that way again. Suddenly I realized I didn't want to attack him at _all _anymore. I had to get on his good side.

"Good morning, Sasuke," I greeted with false cheer in my voice. I still hated him for putting me in this situation in the first place.

He was cautious about replying, hints of slowness evident in his voice. "Good _afternoon_," he corrected icily.

So he expected me to know every tiny detail about what time of day it was, even though I had been stuck in this underground room without a single window for more than just a few days? I struggled not to glare. "Good afternoon, Sasuke," I said nonchalantly since I was unable to keep the fake pretense of happiness.

"You're hungry?"

Of course I was. I hadn't eaten in a whole day. During my time spent here, I had learned that Sasuke was responsible for keeping me alive and healthy, but yesterday he had skipped an entire day of his duty. It hurt, but I didn't expect anything less of the careless and ruthless Uchiha.

I bit back a sigh and struggled to ignore my resentment. If I didn't have anything nice to say, I wouldn't say anything at all. I needed him to care about me again, so he would give me answers. People tired of the lack of information sooner than the lack of food.

As if I had given an affirmative answer, he knelt down and untied my legs. His eyes were on me the entire time, prepared to jump back if I tried to attack. This time, I didn't. I was terribly hungry. His hands warily helped me to stand, and I followed him out of the room.

It was nice to be able to walk for a change. I had been cooped up in there for too long, even though Kabuto had promised to teach me a healing Jutsu eventually. I was tired of waiting for change. Although my mind raced with questions on where the hell he was leading me, I kept silent. Speaking one word would tip him off his apparently good mood.

He must have known I was curious, for he answered my unspoken question. "You must be sick of that room. I'm taking you to get something to eat."

So he was being thoughtful for once. I hadn't heard that caring voice since we were children. Back then I was sure he had been tricking me—which he had been—so I prepared myself for another trick of his.

Sasuke's hand clutched my arm below the elbow, and I knew I had no chance of escape. I didn't even know how to get out of the entire compound, let alone away from him. Besides, I wasn't ready to die. I still had things to do—like one day, killing this soon-to-be threat walking along side of me. Loyalty to Konoha still stuck, even if technically I was a rogue ninja.

Finally we reached our destination, and he gave me food to eat. Gratefully I took it, and began filling my growling stomach. "Thank you," I said politely after I had finished.

Surprise leaked onto his face, but only for an instant. He always had kept to himself.

He began to lead me back to the same chamber while I dreaded the moment I would be locked inside again. Even with the loss of everything, fear could still touch my broken heart. He bound my legs together again, though he did not seem so cautious in doing so. My strained politeness had finally gotten to him.

"Goodbye, Sasuke," I declared clearly, pronouncing every syllable.

Finally he turned to me and examined my face. This time, confusion etched his features. "What do you want?" His voice was tired, sick of guessing.

I knew now was the time. "How long have I been here?" For some strange reason, I desperately needed to know. I felt disoriented and lost without a sense of time. It was painful.

Understanding grew in Sasuke's eyes. "Quite a while."

"How _long_?"

"About a week, I guess."

"You _guess_?"

Onyx eyes glared daggers at me. "I don't have to tell you anything. Not with your attitude."

Taking a deep breath, to calm myself, I allowed an apologetic expression onto my face. "Sorry. But please, can't you just tell me?"

His fingers played with his new robe for a moment until he realized he was fidgeting and froze. Sasuke's eyes were flickering all about the chamber, and I could guess he was deep in thought. What was making him so uncomfortable?

I sighed. "Please, Sasuke," I begged. "You're . . . You're the only one I kn-know around here." My sight grew blurry, and my cheeks were wet. My heart cracked open as emotions and hidden feelings poured out, flooding my voice with misery. "Sasuke, help me. Please. I'll do anything."

He blinked, eyes staring at me for a long time. At least a minute full of my tears passed. Silence contained the room completely. But finally Uchiha Sasuke spoke, still without an answer. "I don't know how long it's been." He looked as if he wanted to bite his lip, and his eyes moved about the room more rapidly. "If I did, I would tell you."

He didn't know? "Why?"

His embarrassment was quite obvious when I asked the question. "Because . . . Orochimaru prefers that I . . ." He paused. "I don't know what time it is. Orochimaru . . ." The sentence was left unfinished.

Suddenly I realized that compared to most people in Otogakure, I had it good. Uchiha Sasuke—Orochimaru had never wanted anything more than he wanted Uchiha Sasuke. But he also didn't like to favor him. In fact, the only favoring going on between them probably only led to the worse for Sasuke. "Oh," I answered when I realized he wasn't going to finish his statement.

He turned his back on me, but not before I noticed his face grow taught as if he was trying to hold some emotion back. I had seen his reaction to feelings before. He would cage it inside his heart, and then turn away before anyone else could notice. "I have to go," he stated, his voice unusually perfectly stable and blank. Usually there was a tint of anger or grief in his tone. He only became perfect as he was now when he was _really_ upset, I knew from experience.

"Okay." I already dreaded the loneliness. "See you later?"

He didn't answer. But he didn't move forward either.

Then I understood that he dreaded loneliness as well. Since I had finally become nicer than attacking him at every possible moment, he wanted to stay with me. So he hadn't severed his bonds as well as he thought. Naruto and Sakura had probably been easy. He had known me longer from when we were children. It was only natural he still thought I was his friend.

But I wouldn't befriend a monster who had betrayed me. I wouldn't pretend to like a coward anymore. Besides, he probably knew less about his situation than I did if Orochimaru was keeping him in the dark. Getting answers from him was like using a sieve to gather sand in clear, untainted water. And that was all I had wanted from the beginning—answers.

"Tenten," he began slowly, "you don't have to stay alone. You can talk to me. I'm probably the least insane around here, even if I do plan to kill my broth—"

"No," He had hurt me far too much. "You're only saying this because _you're_ alone. Didn't _you_ choose this path? You can't go back on that decision, just because I'm around and you know me. I won't be a part of your hypocrisies anymore. I'm sorry."

He didn't move for a long time, but I could sense the tension. Finally he left me, without a word, and shut the door behind him.

_OOO Eight Years Ago: April 6th OOO **(1)**  
_

_(Tenten's POV)_

"_Beat you again!"_

_I let out deep pants of breath until my heart ceased its threats to leap out of my chest. Then with my head aching, I stared Uchiha Sasuke straight in the eye. "How?"_

"_Because you cheated and ran before I said go," he explained as-a-matter-of-factly. "Naturally cheaters don't win."_

_I rolled my eyes at him, and he smirked. "No really, how do you run so fast?"_

"_I'm taller," he answered. "I'm a boy—"_

_My mood changed instantly. "That doesn't matter!" I detested people who thought girls were unable to keep as physically fit as boys. I could beat lots of the boys in my class in a race. The only worthy competitor I could even find was Sasuke himself. I was glad I had chosen to become friends with him for that, but he rudely had labeled me as a_ girl_. "I can be just as good as boys are!"_

_His eyes widened at my outrage, and he didn't speak for a long moment. I waited impatiently for him to start name-calling me or insulting me, but still he didn't say a word. "Why are you so quiet?" I asked after the silence had gone on for too long._

_His eyes studied his feet. "I didn't mean it that way," he said apologetically. "I just . . . Well, I probably run around just as much as you, and boys were made to be stronger. If you practice any more than I do, I'm sure you'll catch up with me eventually." He grinned. "I mean, it's already pretty close, right?"_

_I smiled at him. "Oh." He really was different than my classmates. Previous "best friends" had been nothing like him. They always tried to bring me down whereas Sasuke tried to make me happy. Consequently I _always_ felt happy. Content hadn't reached me for a long, long time. Not until he had come into my life._

_Suddenly Sasuke approached me and put his hands on my hair. I giggled a little when he began to try different styles on it. "What are you doing?" I asked curiously. "I've already tried everything. It looks best how it is now."_

_Sasuke shook his head. "It's been bugging me. For some reason I think it could be so much cuter, but . . . I can't figure out why."_

_I blushed. Did he say the word "cute?" My giggling stopped, and I remained silent._

"_There, I figured it out," he told me. His hands had stopped playing with my hair, and he froze, examining how it looked. "Perfect," he appraised and then eyed me. "What's wrong?"_

_I didn't answer. I just shrugged._

_He smirked. "Don't worry. It looks much better this way. Can you hold it for a second?"_

_My hands reached up to hold whatever weird hair-do he had decided on. I would let him choose it for now, but the minute I was in class, I would take it out. I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I didn't want to get teased over how weird it might look either._

_Reaching into his pockets, he pulled out some hair-bands and secured my hair into the two buns I had felt while holding my hair in place. He shook his head. "Your hair isn't long enough." He took the bands out and placed them back in his pocket._

_Curiously, I asked him, "Where did you get those?"_

"_My mom. She said I could borrow them when I told her about you."_

_A . . . mom? Friends were there to help you understand things, to help you learn. I had always wondered about my new question, but had never gotten around to asking my "guardian." It sounded too childish, and I didn't think she could explain it to me correctly. "Sasuke?" I asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_What is it like to have a mom?"_

_OOO Eight Years Ago: April 23rd OOO_

_I ran down the streets while wiping newfound tears away with the back of my hand. I hated this feeling of cowardice, of fear. I just wanted to be brave, but it was so hard. How could one mask his fear, just by _wanting_ to? There had to be a reason to ignore terror._

_I hadn't ever wanted to wear my hair in the two buns Sasuke had recommended to me. I was right—even though it looked "cute" as he had put it, the class still thought it was funny and called me names. It didn't matter what it looked like to them; it only mattered that it was _different_. I would never be able to avoid the mean bullies that always thought of new ways to insult me._

_Maybe I only enjoyed running because it saved me from volatile situations. If I could outrun my predator, I would be safe. Maybe my love for running was a result from being teased. I felt so lifeless, as though I didn't have a goal anymore. Without watching where I was going, I ran straight into somebody, and fell onto my elbows._

_It hurt, but I didn't make any noise of pain. I was accustomed to pain._

_When I glanced up to see whom I had run into, I flinched at the sight of Sasuke._

"_What happened?" he asked. We were nearby the tree we always raced to. The scent of warm ramen was in the air, coming from Sasuke's direction. He had been waiting to eat lunch with me here. The Uchiha held out a hand to help me up._

_I didn't take it. "Nothing," I mumbled._

_Two sets of footsteps approached rapidly, and my two classmates who were teasing me stopped when they were close. "Ooh, look, it's the panda," one of them said. The other laughed in amusement at the joke about my hair.  
_

_I stood up on my own and backed away._

"_Hey, she's with that Uchiha kid," one of the girls said. "Think she's harassing him?"_

_I shook my head wordlessly._

_Suddenly Sasuke stepped in front of me and blocked my two pursuers from view. "We're friends," he informed them._

"_But Sasuke!" one of them cooed. "Someone like you wouldn't befriend someone like her! Come be friends with us instead." I heard a huge smile in her voice, and cringed when I realized Sasuke might listen to them. Any other friend had never stuck with someone like _me_ to the very end before, so why would he?_

_The Uchiha surprised me when he said, "No. Real friends protect each other. You're just two total losers who will never know friendship. Go away." I heard them begin to leave as they pouted at him and almost seemed to cry. Sasuke turned back to me as soon as they were gone and examined me thoroughly. "Is that what was wrong?" he asked._

_I nodded and bit my lip. "Yes." I reached up and yanked my long hair out of the two buns. There was no point in hiding how I was teased over them now. In fact, it would be awkward for me to leave them in place._

_Sasuke sat down at the tree to eat his lunch, and I sat down with him. I hadn't brought anything to eat. My appetite wasn't really with me at the moment, so it didn't matter._

"_Aren't you hungry?" Sasuke asked as he offered some of his ramen to me._

_I shook my head. "Nah, I had a big breakfast," I lied. For some strange reason, I felt a huge need to cover up my discontent, revealing courage that I had never known I had._

"_Do they scare you a lot?" he asked._

_So he had detected my fear with a single glance at me. I withheld a sigh. I didn't want him to think I was a coward, that I ran for different reasons than just to be boyish or athletic. Would he think less of me? Would he decide to leave our friendship and find braver people?_

"_You don't have to be afraid." He paused as he stared at me for a long moment. "I'll always protect you as long as you tell me what's wrong."_

_Stunned, I blinked at him, unable to reply until he had looked away and continued to eat. "Always?"_

"_Always," he confirmed. He handed the last of his ramen to me. "Here, you can have it. My mom thinks I like ramen, but I really don't."_

_I _loved_ ramen. It could make my day, even when the world seemed to be in shadows. But _my_ mom thought I liked rice. Suddenly I had an idea. "Do you like rice, Sasuke?" I asked. Maybe we could just switch at lunchtime every day._

_He nodded. "More than ramen. Why?"_

_I slurped down the rest of the ramen in one gulp. "You'll find out tomorrow," I explained, keeping my voice mysterious._

_He looked at me suspiciously but said nothing._

_Even though the adrenaline was still rushing through my fingertips, and even though I felt really scared on the inside, I had finally discovered my reason to be brave. I wanted to prove myself to him more than anything because at the moment I was sure he thought I was weak if he also thought I needed protection. I would show him I could be just as strong as any boy, my new lifetime goal. I felt content. I felt so brave. But how could I be sure on what bravery really meant?_

"_Sasuke?" I paused._

"_Yeah?"_

"_What's it like to be brave?"_

* * *

**(1) These two "child" flashbacks are "eight years ago" which means it's the SECOND year of Sasuke and Tenten knowing each other.  
**


End file.
